A counter and a couch
by TheDarkRain
Summary: Dasey. A counter and a couch. This is the first thing I have ever written, so please don't be harsh with me.


I do not own Life with Derek. I do not own any of its characters.

* * *

This is the first thing I have ever written so please, don't be harsh with me. I don't know english very well, so please excuse me if there are some mistakes or if you do not understand something I have written. Please review.

* * *

It was the morning after they fond out they were going to the same college. They both got to bed really late and Casey was surprised to see Derek standing in the kitchen and eating cereal at 6 am.

It was still dark outside, but Derek haven't turned the lights on.

"What are you doing here so early?"

He was a little surprised to hear her voice, he didn't notice she was there.

"What do you think I'm doing? Eating. And actually, I could ask you the same thing."

"Nervous."

"About what? We are leaving in more than a month."

"I know." She said simply and went to get herself a bowl so she could have some cereal too. "Maybe the right word is excited"

He couldn't know for sure because it was too dark, but he could swear he saw a light smile on her face. In that moment he actually regreted the lights weren't on. Wait! What? He didn't just thought that. Did he? God! He was getting girly.

"Would you pas me the cereal?" She just got herself a bowl and a spoon and now was stending near the kitchen's sink. Her back was turn at him.

A playful smile crept on to his face.

"No." He said.

"De-rek!" He just hated when she said his name liked this. It was soo anoying!

"Ca-sey!" But he just loved when he copied her.

She spun around angrily.

"Why are you always so mean?"

"Couse I like it!"

"You are such a jеrk, you know that?" She was really pissed.

They didn't knew how they always ended up fighting, but it always happened so fast.

"Yup!"

And then he turned his back to her.

He saw her hand going for the cereal. But he was faster. His hand grabbed it and took it.

"Give it!" Even when the lights were out he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Get it yourself!" And he lift it over his head so she had to fight with him to get it back.

She reached out but couldn't reach it. She jumped for another try which won her one of those lovely laughs Derek some times gave her. Lovely? No. She meant annoying.

In the middle of the kitchen was a small counter on wich Derek was eating until Casey showed up.

Now Derek was jammed between the counter _and _Casey. She was trying so hard to get that cereal, like her life depended on it.

He managed to push her of and then he was pushing her to the counter. He could feel her body pressed to his. It was worm and he got the fealing that with every move he made, her body made the same, like it was humoring him. His face was only millimeters away from hers. He stopped moving, just froze. They stared into each others eyes. He felt like he was going to drown into those dark blue eyes of hers. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but his face was getting closer and closer to hers. His glare moved to her mouth. It was so tempting. She licked her lips. It was like she was reading his mind. And he couldn't withstand it anymore. Slowly, carefully his lips touched hers and he kissed her.

She felt her whole body burning. Then the kiss deepened. Her mouth opened and she responded.

In that moment he didn't care of anything in the world except her. He pressed his body even more tightly to hers and pushed her onto the counter. She gasped and he moved over her. The cereal fell.

His mouth moved on to her neck and kept moving downwards. She moaned in pleasure and pulled him up back to her mouth.

He kept kissing and kissing her. Her skin was soo soft and warm. One of his hands went under her thigh and then climbed under her blouse.

No one had ever touched her there. She felt her whole body tingle in pleasure and desire. He began to strip her blouse. One of her hands pushed the bowl off the counter to the ground.

There was a sound of breaking, but they didn't even notice. Her blouse was already on the ground. Then they heared the sound of footsteps coming from the basement. They parted in a hurry.

Fast, Casey put her blouse on again and tried to fix her messy hair, but with no luck. Derek just stood there with a blank expression. Not saying a word, looking almost like he was going to faint. Then it hit her too. She almost hooked up with her _step-brother_!

The basement door opened and their parents literally jumped into the kitchen. George was holding a baseball bat and Nora was stending right beside him. She lit the lamps and when they saw Casey and Derek, relief went through their faces.

Casey again looked at Derek. He was looking really messy, so she wondered how she looked like after what actually happened. She took a better look at him and saw something she really didn't want to see. She took a sharp breath which took the hold of Derek's attention. He looked to were her eyes were staring and an embarrassed look went through his face. Quickly he adapted his position so his parents couldn't see him and concentrated on thinking about nasty things. He hooped it worked.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Nora angrily.

"Huh? What? Oh, umh... Nothing mom. Just fighting." Answered in a hurry Casey.

"Yes, yes, yes. Fighting. We were fighting! What do you think we were doing? Making out? That's just ridiculous!" He laughed nervously.

Casey shot him a warning glance and he smiled apologetically.

Nora eyed him suspiciously.

"Clean this. Now!" Said George and then the two of them went back into the basement.

For a while Derek and Casey just stood there doing nothing except watching each other.

Derek was concentrating on thinking only about nasty things but it was too hard. In his mind he kept feeling her touch, he kept seeing her on that counter. He had to do something to stop all this images. Maybe if he did something to distract it?

At the same time they went to the bowl. And stopped.

"Let me..." Began Casey.

"No, no, let..."

"It's okay, you go..."

"No, you go, I'll clean it."

"Derek..." She stopped herself. Dammit! Why does she had to say his name like this? So soft.

They stood there, again watching each other for several more minutes.

"You clean it." Finally said Derek and left the kitchen.

They didn't talk to each other for more than a week, neither do they looked at each other.

Every time Derek went to sleep he dreamed the same thing. He. Casey. Counter. He couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or not. He just knew that he couldn't sleep.

Casey on the other hand was doing the typical Casey thing. She was writing in her dream diary _and_ in her ordinary diary. She was trying to explore her feelings so she could find out WHY THE HELL she made out with her STEP-BROTHER!!!

Lizz and Edwin didn't find anything suspicious about that situation. They thought that they were bouth mad at each other for something. It was typical for them.

When two weeks passed, Casey had enough of it.

Nora and George had taken the kids for ice cream and because Casey and Derek were too big for things like that, they decided to stay at home.

When Casey started to walk down the staircase she saw Derek standing in the front door ready to get out. He was holding his brown leather jacket in his right hand. He was just opening the door when Casey spoke.

"We've got to talk."

Derek stopped and took a deep breath.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"About what?" His hand was still holding the door handle but it was loosing its grip.

Casey went down the rest of the stairs and then walked to the couch.

"You know."

"No, I don't." He was still playing around.

"About what happened two weeks ago." She sighed.

He didn't understand why, but he got angry. He slammed the door shut and spun around.

"Fine!"

Casey was wearing some tight denim short pants and a checked shirt tied in a knot so that her navel was visible. Ok, that was so not like Casey. But, Gosh! Did she looked sexy in it!

But that didn't remove his anger. He went to her, maybe a meter or so away from her and trow his jacket on to the couch.

"It was a mistake, okay? A big mistake! It happened only because of some stupid untimed hormones! And it won't happen again, because it was wrong and twisted. We are siblings for God's sake! Well, step-siblings... But that's not the point!" He was shouting. He couldn't take a breath.

She was just looking at him. With every word he said, he was getting closer and closer to her, till they were again in that situation from two weeks ago. That wanting he had then returned.

"This is wrong." He whispered quietly.

"I know." She whispered in return. And again he was on top of her.

He lay her on the couch. Animal passion passing through both of them. He tried to strip her off of her blouse, but in the end he just ripped it off. She unzipped his pants and he shivered. He took them of and throw them on the ground. His mouth moved from hers and went down, passing through her neck, chest and in the end, her belly. She moaned in pleasure. Her hands caught the end of his blouse and he raised his hands so she could remove it. Neither one of them had ever reached so far with intimacy. Ever.

They didn't hear the door opening, but they did hear the breaking of something. So they looked away from each other and saw their family. Shock went through them. They did it _again_. But this time, it was worse.

Quickly they separated from each other. They were almost naked. Fast Derek put on his pants. Casey grabbed her blouse but it was ruined so Derek gave her his.

Then they again looked at their parents. Nora and George were looking at them with eyes wide and mouths open. Lizi was holding Marti with one hand and was covering her eyes, while her own looked like they were going to pop out. The sound of breaking came from Edwin, whose hand was standing in front of his mouth, like he was holding something. On the floor near him was a broken bottle.

Derek grabbed Caseys' hand.

"Well, we'll be going then!" said cheerfully Derek and the two of them started walking to the stairs.

Then George pulled himself together.

"Hold it!" He shouted, voice sharp. Startled they stopped. "What the hell were you two doing?"

The two of them looked at each other worried.

"Nothing." They said in the same time.

George's face got red.

"Nothing! You were going to have..." He stopped himself.

"No we weren't." Said Derek innocently.

"Yes you were." Nora join in.

"Yes, we were." Said simply Casey.

"What?" There were five totally shocked voices.

"What? What were they going to play?" Asked Marti curious. "Can I play too?"

All eyes fell on her.

"No, Marti it's a game for older people. When you grow up you'll play it all the time." Lizi told her. Nora looked at her. "What?! You know she will!"

"Okey." Said Marti satisfied.

Then again the others looked at Casey and Derek.

"I thought we would plead not guilty" He whispered in her ear.

"There's no point. They saw us."

"Why were the two of you on the couch making out?" Asked Nora.

There was silence for a while.

"Um... Hormones?" Tried his luck Derek. It didn't work.

"Hormones! Hormones?" Barked George "What do you think we are? Stupid?"

"George, what is going to be you're reaction if we told you we were making out because we wanted to?" Casey's voice was calm. Derek's mouth dropped.

"Um...I..." George stammered."I don't know"

"Mom, you?"

"I'd say it is incest."

"We are _step_-siblings!" Both of them replied.

"Then..."She thought a little "I don't know."

"Then it's settled. We will kiss, make out and even have... And you won't do anything about it because you don't know what _exactly_ to do." She smiled. Their mouths fell.

"Gosh, you are smart!"

"Thanks."

"Wait! When did you actually changed like that?" He asked curiously. That was not typical Casey behavior.

"Two weeks ago." And she climbed the stairs followed by Derek.

"Now _that's_ what I call insane!" Said still in shock Edwin.

* * *

**How was it for a first try? :)**


End file.
